


Photos

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Instagram, Kinda, M/M, hanamaki is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wall was a blank white wall in their office. Well, previously blank. Oikawa had covered it in photos of him, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, all of Seijou, Kuroo and Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Suga, you name it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

Iwaizumi stood with Oikawa’s arm laced through his, holding onto the handle from the roof of the train. Oikawa was looking down at his phone, the brightness from it illuminating his face.

Iwaizumi looked down at his phone and smiled softly. Oikawa was looking at a photo he had posted of that night.

Iwaizumi’s lips were pressed against Oikawa’s cheek as the latter gasped dramatically in the photo, his hand covering his mouth in mock shock. Iwaizumi’s cheeks were red and his eyes were screwed shut. Hanamaki had taken the photo all while laughing from the buzz of alcohol in his body.

Oikawa smiled at the comments from Suga, Kuroo and Bokuto. 

_sugarkoushi: aren’t you two the sweetest thing!! <3_

_nekotetsu1711: when the big man blushes coz he kissin his bf #goals_

_owlemoji: FUCK thAt’s soMe GOod sHIT RigHt THerE_

 

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi and smiled, his eyes crinkling up. He pressed closer to him, scrolling through his Instagram. He smiled at Matsukawa’s post of Hanamaki in the stairwell, the pink haired man pressed against the wall as he laughed. His eyes were closed as he laughed, one arm on the handrail of the stairs.

_mattsun02: somehow u still look gorgeous while on the floor laughing about a centaur that’s half horse, half centaur_

Oikawa snorted loudly, covering his mouth with his phone. He pressed his phone to his lip as he laughed. Iwaizumi smiled, bracing his feet as the train came into a stop. Oikawa sighed with smile and looked at his phone again. He immediately started laughing when he refreshed his feed, seeing Hanamaki’s post of the centaur that’s half horse, half centaur.

Hanamaki was one of those people that Instagrammed his entire life but it was completely worth it. The next photo was him slightly blurred with a hand over his mouth. The caption was in capitals and he just screamed about Matsukawa and the centaur “thing”.

Iwaizumi let himself laugh when Oikawa put his phone away. The brunette pressed against Iwaizumi again, a few people pressing against them as well in the crowded train. Oikawa closed his eyes, ignoring his notifications from Hanamaki’s Instagram going off in his pocket.

“I like that photo,” Iwaizumi whispered. He placed his foot back to brace both of them as the train pulled into another stop. Some people piled off and more came on.

Oikawa smiled, snuggling his cheeks into Iwaizumi’s. “I’m glad,” he replied. “I like it too. Can it go on the wall?”

“Of course,” Iwaizumi answered. “You’d do it even if I said no.”

The wall was a blank white wall in their office. Well, previously blank. Oikawa had covered it in photos of him, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, all of Seijou, Kuroo and Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Suga, you name it. Smack in the middle of the wall was a photo of Iwaizumi sitting on top of a dumpster. Oikawa was in the other half of it, his arms crossed on the edge of it with a double peace sign. Iwaizumi was smiling, his hands gripping onto the edge of the dumpster between his legs.

Speaking of photos, Oikawa was holding up his phone to take a photo of him and Iwaizumi. He smiled, pressing his face close to Iwaizumi before snapping the photo. He looked at the photo and pouted, looking up at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was scowling in the photo, his tongue sticking out as Oikawa puffed out his cheeks. Oikawa put away his phone again, leaning his head on Iwaizumi’s. 

He knew that Oikawa would set it as his background later that night.

 

Their stop came and they walked home together, hand in hand. Iwaizumi lifted their hands, kissing Oikawa’s. The brunette gasped dramatically, pressing his hand to his forehead. He grinned, cupping Iwaizumi’s face and giving him a small kiss.

Oikawa turned away but Iwaizumi pulled him back in. He untangled their fingers in favour of wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist. The brunette laughed as Iwaizumi peppered kisses down his neck.

“You’re a goddamn sap,” Oikawa whispered as Iwaizumi met his lips again. He smiled as Iwaizumi pulled out his phone from his pocket and gave it to Oikawa.

Oikawa put in his passcode, the streetlamp lighting them up. Iwaizumi smirked before guiding Oikawa’s face to his, Oikawa snapping the photo. Iwaizumi looked at the photo and grinned. His boyfriend groaned, tossing his head back. 

“It’s so grossly couply,” Iwaizumi commented. “Frame that if you want.”

Oikawa, despite his sudden outburst, smiled. “Yes!” he exclaimed. He quickly changed his background from Matsukawa and himself trying to lick some bubbles to the train photo and the one they just took. He locked his phone and pocketed it, kissing Iwaizumi softly.

 

They won’t tell you about all the photos on their wall. I’ll tell you about some of them though.

Like the one of Oikawa’s nephew, Takeru, and Iwaizumi when he was first born. Or the one of Oikawa in his suit to his sister’s wedding when he was young. Or Iwaizumi and his two siblings who look identical to him in America. Or Oikawa and Iwaizumi on their first date. Or Iwaizumi and Oikawa crying at their graduation as they held each other. Or Iwaizumi kissing Oikawa through a clear sheet of plastic of a diary. Or Oikawa and Iwaizumi underwater in Halong Bay in Vietnam.

There are many photos. Many of which Oikawa could go on for days about. But both of their favourites is their wedding day.

Oikawa dressed in a white suit, tears streaming down his face as Iwaizumi held his gloved hands with welled up eyes. Iwaizumi was smiling as Oikawa had one of his hands pressed against his eye. The photos surrounding it were Oikawa’s family with him, the same as Iwaizumi, and the two of them cutting cake. Hanamaki was in the background of one, flipping off the camera with Matsukawa’s hand laced through his. 

Maybe their favourite will change. Maybe it will be the dumpster one again. Maybe it will be the two of them covered in cake at their wedding. Maybe it will be their shelter recused dog and Oikawa on the floor with the puppy on his chest. Maybe it will be their first date again.

All I can tell you is that there a lot of photos, and they love each and every detail in them, just like they love each and every detail of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> im in religion class rn lmaooo my friend just got caught for playing sims


End file.
